


Character Flaw

by orphan_account



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:58:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An elaboration on Lana and Cheryl's fight in Blood Test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Flaw

Lunch gossip was juicy, what with Archer recently knocking up that prostitute and all. Inevitably, it turned to Lana’s relationship with Archer, providing Cheryl with the perfect opportunity.

“So, as far as Archer’s concerned,” Lana replied, “I actually feel like I dodged the world’s most dysfunctional bullet.”

“Yeah, but Cyril was- Oh wait, did he have some sort of character flaw?” Cheryl replied, feigning innocence as she poked at her salad.

She watched Lana’s face contort, knowing precisely what images flashed through the other woman’s mind, culminating with none other than Cheryl being viciously choked by Cyril in the midst of hot fucking when Lana had walked in on them. Lana wasn’t as easily provoked, but this would be more than enough. It only took a moment.

Lana’s eyes narrowed with the most deliciously loathsome glare.

“Couple things-”

“Bring it!” Cheryl spat as Lana tacked her to the ground, heart racing. The two of them fell to the floor, Cheryl’s plastic fork still in hand, salad spilling all over the table.

“Yeah, we are Code Blue here.” Cheryl heard Ray speak, but all other voices faded from her awareness instantly as Lana punched her in the face.

Warm pain bloomed in Cheryl’s cheek as she struggled, more to keep Lana going than anything else. The other woman was gorgeous in her fury, raising a large fist to hit Cheryl squarely in the gut. Cheryl wheezed, grabbing Lana’s shoulders under the pretext of shoving her off, but it was nothing more than an excuse to touch her.

“Choke me,” Cheryl demanded as Lana descended with her hands again, body pressed up against Cheryl’s smaller, fragile form.

Lana, too caught up in her own anger to realize Cheryl’s intentions, obliged. Those huge, manly hands wrapped around her windpipe, squeezing mercilessly. Lust swept over Cheryl and she groaned as she sank to the floor. She arched her back in anticipation, one leg flying up in ecstasy, as Lana kept one hand wrapped around her float and lifted the other to punch her again.

The world went hazy as Cheryl gasped for oxygen, knowing nothing but those perfect hands, hitting her, crushing her. Her eyes fluttered shut, hearing the sharp impact of an open palm on her cheek, hot sting flaring up. Everything was going black, hot, wonderful, as the brink of unconsciousness and orgasm alike overwhelmed her.

“Oh, he’ll hate that! I wanna come!” Cheryl was only distantly aware of Lana speaking now. One hand resting lazily on her hip, one pushing down with an extra burst of force, and it was just enough. Climax coursed through Cheryl, all tension fading away into pleasure interwoven with pain, not caring that she was barely able to breathe.

“Ohhh, I think I just did,” she rasped. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the horrified look on Lana’s face.


End file.
